There are various industrial and agricultural jobs requiring a person to enter a confined space which may contain dust or fumes which can reach dangerous levels or in which the worker is out-of-sight and would be in serious trouble if struck by heart attack, accident or the like. To safeguard such workers, the usual procedure is to have a second worker positioned outside the space to observe the first worker while the tasks are performed. Sometimes a safety rope is secured to the worker for use in dragging the worker out should he be overcome by fumes, thus preventing the exposure of the second worker to the same fumes. In most cases, the worker is simply turned loose to do his job and everyone hopes for the best.
This invention is related to monitoring the condition of the worker without requiring a second worker to stand watch.